The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Lottery is a form of gaming which involves the drawing of numbers for a prize. Some lottery players are creatures of habit and play the same combination of lottery numbers week after week. However, the Applicant has perceived that many lottery players become bored with the tedium of selecting numbers week after week, particularly when using computerized electronic gaming systems where the same numbers can be used for successive draws.
Embodiments of the present invention provide computerized gaming techniques which spark the player's interest.